


爱了很久的朋友 07

by MistletoeKissing



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistletoeKissing/pseuds/MistletoeKissing





	爱了很久的朋友 07

金希澈在年轻的时候喜欢一切漂亮的脸蛋，喜欢有个性的人，也喜欢距离感刚刚好的关系——所以他喜欢上了朴正洙，漂亮、识趣、乖巧、野心勃勃却又处处掩饰、是个嘴角在笑眼睛在哭的矛盾人物。

那时的金希澈，整个世界都在为他打开捷径，他蛮不在乎地走上去，然后任性地抓住一切他想要的东西。他觉得自己的队长很可爱，摸起来感觉很好，逗他笑的感觉也很好，所以就一意孤行地改变了两个人之间的关系。正洙怕疼，经常在床上低低地哭，抱着他的脖子去找他的嘴唇，而他如君王一样垂下头，在那双薄唇上留下一个敷衍的吻。

那时的李赫宰和李东海也在朦朦胧胧的阶段，两个人都是对方的初恋，相处起来鸡飞狗跳。东海是个黏人的哭包，好好说着话就会哭起来，但李赫宰在台下是个冷淡的人，很少为眼泪所动，脸上的表情丝毫不动，留东海一个人继续嚎啕大哭，小性子使光了也没用，最后哭累了，一个人抽抽噎噎地蹲在地上喘气。

此时，三十七岁的金希澈紧紧抱着怀里的人，他的omega刚刚哭过，病着，难受着，他却束手无措——他们十五年前就是最亲密的关系了，那时他们还小，爱得很浅，走得潇洒，谁也没有预料到这份感情留下的后遗症这么深、这么疼。

赫宰标记东海的时候，也是在很小的年纪，当时，赫宰跪在成员们的面前，明明自己也是个不成熟的小孩子，却郑重地说他会像男人一样对东海好一辈子，眼睛里的光宛如火焰。现在，这两个小孩子马上就会拥有一个自己的小小孩子，而他们的哥哥还在愧疚自责的漩涡来回挣扎。

希澈不知道自己是做错了哪一步才导致了现在的状况，还是他一步都没有做错，这一切的爱和伤痕都是他和正洙的必需品。

 

希澈之前很少照顾过人，前一天晚上操心难受了半天，夜里等正洙状态稍微好一点儿后，立即睡得七荤八素，比病人睡得还沉。第二天早上，希澈醒来的时候，正洙已经醒了，做好了早饭，正坐在沙发上逗心空吃饭。希澈看了看正洙的脸色，觉得还行，便光着脚蹭上去，抱住他的腰，嘴唇吻他的脸：“特儿好一点了？”

正洙也不躲闪，微微仰起头，方便希澈在他颈部蹭来蹭去：“我好多了——饭在桌子上，你记得去吃。”

希澈继续问道：“你昨晚哭成那样，现在是憋着不哭，还是真的好受点了？”

正洙懒得理他：“呀，宇宙大明星说话还真是不留情面啊。”

希澈稍微使了些力气，让两个人一起摔在沙发上，顺便把正洙抱在腰上：“你是聪明，你猜到我要逼你干什么了是吧？你自己心里想明白了，然后就处处防着我是吧？”

正洙不说话了，咬着嘴唇，眼神盯着金希澈睡衣胸口的花纹，就是不对视，也不开口。

“呀这个人，”金希澈实在说不通，他索性不去纠结这件事：“你上通告还早着呢，今天上午陪我吧？昨晚抱着你，真的想死我了。”

朴正洙笑起来：“你对一个病人要干嘛啊？”

希澈轻轻哼了一声，用胯狠狠地往上顶了一下：“特儿，特儿，我想你了，今天行吗？”

朴正洙本来坐在他的胯上，被顶了一下，差点整个人掉下去。他咬着嘴唇，恨恨地说：“行，怎么不行？你早饭都不吃，就想着这些有的没的。”

金希澈仰着头笑起来。

 

两个人抱着跌跌撞撞摔进床上，正洙因为昨晚哭过，眼睛还有点儿肿，脸色也比较苍白。希澈轻轻吻上他的眼睛，感受到正洙的眼睫毛在自己的下巴划来划去，便忍不住拿自己刚起床的胡茬去扎了扎正洙的额头，右手直接往人的腿根摸去，左手在腰线那里划来划去。

按着正常的omega生理期来算，正洙此时就在最敏感的生理期里，所以希澈就这么随便摸了两下，他的喘息声就渐渐响了起来。正洙瘦，喘息的时候，全身都在微微发着抖，希澈压在他的身上，清晰地感受到他的每一份颤抖，便更忍不住更紧地压住他，把他整个人塞进自己的怀里。

希澈不依不饶地摸着正洙的敏感地带，正洙因为病着，本来全身就没什么力气，此时更是脑子空了大半似的，急促地喘个不停，大腿缠上希澈的腰，手紧紧地抓住希澈的肩，有点儿舒服有点儿疼，想跑又跑不掉，紧张地等着接下来的步骤，带着几分眷念，几分温柔，就这么慢慢软了下去。像一朵盛开的花，慢慢舒缓了自己的花瓣，他知道即将到来的一切事情，他知道自己会疼，也知道自己会哭出来，所以他就这么等着，捧着爱和温柔等着。

希澈手脚麻利地从床头柜里拿了润滑剂，拧开盖子，倒了半个手掌的量，然后就直接往正洙的两腿之间摸去。正洙的两腿之间的温度很高，润滑剂几乎在腿上留不住，顺着股缝往下滑，希澈慌忙把它们抹开，黏糊糊的透明液体沾得两人小腹处哪儿都是。正洙年轻的时候，一直在坚持健身，腰腹处还有一些肌肉垫着，屁股也不算平，但是现在瘦了下来，虽然屁股平了，但是腰线陷得更深了，希澈抹完润滑剂之后，就顺手两只手掐住了他的腰，感受到身下的人剧烈的喘息，带着情动的高温，烫得他几乎要捏不住。

希澈盯着正洙的眼睛，发现这人的瞳孔已经涣散了，本来想继续旖旎下去，实在还是忍不住调侃道：“正洙啊，不至于这么爽吧。”

正洙正处于敏感期，进入状态快一点也是正常的，听到希澈这么调侃他，他的大脑里其实也没有理清楚逻辑，但是他很清楚地听到了希澈的笑声，又羞又气，便拍开了希澈捏在他腰上的手，挣扎着拿到了润滑剂，抖着手接了一大堆，润滑剂顺着手心的缝隙流了大半下去。希澈看到他这样子，忍不住笑得更大声了：“你这小傻子，咱家床单完蛋了，你看看你弄的这一大片。”

正洙喘得自己头晕，希澈也情动了，带着花香的信息素慢慢泄露了出来。在日常生活中，信息素的味道是很鲜明的，但是在omega敏感期，正洙已经分辨不出任何味道了，他的alpha带给他的，只有性的味道。

希澈的手指顺着正洙的后穴，一点点往里面探去。他俩是正经交往的关系，两人的身体都记得对方带来的感觉，正洙此时的肌肉很放松，借着润滑剂，希澈的手很轻易就摸到了那个熟悉的点，他扶起正洙的头，把他往下压着吻，趁着正洙沉迷唇舌的瞬间，熟门熟路地猛按了下去。

正洙的大腿根部猛地收紧了，涣散的瞳孔聚焦了一下，随后像被抽走了骨头一般倒了下去，希澈低头一看，两人的腹部被溅上了零零星星的白色精液，后穴也缓缓流出了一些温热的液体，后穴的穴壁紧紧地贴着希澈的手指，那些潮吹出来的液体全部顺着希澈的手指流了下去，因为穴口紧闭的关系，流出去的液体很少，大多数都裹在希澈的手指上。

希澈恋恋不舍地把手指从那个高热的穴道抽出来，看着那个穴口没有完全合上，穴口亮晶晶的，也不知道是润滑剂还是肠液。希澈捏着正洙沾满了顺滑剂的手，一点一点抹在自己勃发的阴茎上。

正洙此时正沉浸在高潮的余韵中，完全是个毫无意识的乖宝宝，胸口剧烈地起伏着，乖乖地按着希澈的指引，顺着龟头一点点往下摸，等摸得差不多了，希澈便松开了正洙的手，用手扶着阴茎，一下一下顺着股沟开始磨，正洙疲软掉的阴茎就这么在两人小腹之间滑来滑去。

看着正洙现在迷迷糊糊的样子，希澈实在忍不住，深深吻住了他的唇，两个人津液交换，他含住了正洙的舌头，一遍遍地舔过去，感觉正洙就像一只乳猫，接受他的吮吸，也会在两人嘴唇分开的时候，主动凑上来含住他的下嘴唇。

希澈一只手插进正洙软软的发丝里，一点点顺着他的头发，一只手扶着自己的阴茎，一点点往里顶，随着深度的不断加深，正洙终于忍不住松开了他的唇舌，仰着脖子大声喘息起来。希澈是个不算温柔的人，但是在床笫里总是很温柔，他先停住了，等正洙喘息声没那么急促了，才开始急促地抽动起来。

哪怕这已经不是两人的第一次了，但正洙还是被困在汹涌的情潮里无法挣扎，他脑海里一片空白，身体的全部神经都凝聚在了下腹的某个点上，此时的希澈就是他的节奏器、是他的导航标。希澈的节奏很快，正洙被顶地一直往上滑，枕头不知道什么时候被挤到了床下，他靠在床头，微眯着眼睛，看上去很美。眼看着就要撞上床头了，希澈急忙伸出一只手，垫在正洙的后脑勺上，把他的omega用力地拽下来，保护他的头部不会受伤。

希澈的手也是瘦长型的，垫在脑袋下也很疼，正洙就在这份摇摇欲坠的刺激下被弄得又紧张又眩晕，两个人紧紧地贴在一起，彼此都在高潮的边缘互相推搡。被顶地狠了，正洙忍不住下半身使力，越夹越紧，而希澈在这份温暖的巢穴的碾来碾去，退出的时候便拉着肠肉往外拽，两个人的眼前都冒着星点。

就这么纠缠了一会儿，希澈突然提高了速度，正洙一直在喘，被逼得声音生生变了好几个调。希澈空出一只手去摸他光滑的背，就像告诉他：哪怕在悬崖上，他也会托着他才坠下去。所以正洙放心地尖叫出声，在泪水决堤而出的那一瞬间，他感受到自己的小腹上淋上了两个人的精液，带着凉意和温度，而金希澈逼着他俩对视，那一双眼睛里盛满了守护和爱意，眼底黑沉沉的，深不见底。

两个人的高潮刚过，正洙的后穴还没完全合拢，看起来有些可怜，被润滑剂和流下来的精液糊得乱七八糟的。希澈跳着脚跑到厕所去，拿来了一条热毛巾，压在了他的两腿之间，把流出来的和要流进去的东西都简单清理了一下。

 

“我爱你。”金希澈突然说。

“我知道呀。”朴正洙回道。

 

TBC


End file.
